


Slave

by vanithecutie (orphan_account)



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Esclave, M/M, Maître, Romance, SHIP THEM TOO, Violence, amour, i love them, maybe lemon, slave - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanithecutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Slave!Karma x Master!Asano] </p><p>    Protéger les siens. Il l'a fait. Mais à cause de cela, son sacrifice le mènera une fois de plus sur l'estrade, où les chiffres seront cités pour lui. Pourtant, il était loin de ce douter que ce nouveau maître qu'il détestait serait bien différent de ceux qu'il a connu jusqu'ici. Haine, Amitié et Amour sont des sentiments semblables, finalement.</p><p>    [Violence, Grossièreté, (Peut Être) Lemon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'Auteur : Hey ! Voici une petite fanfic que j'avais bien envie de faire depuis quelques temps. J'ai remarqué que sur ce couple, il y avait souvent des AU Mafia et tout, mais rarement des AU Esclave, donc en voilà un, j'espère que vous aimerez. Risque de OOC mais vu le contexte je me dis que c'est plutôt normal en un sens.
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Assassination Classroom ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Yusei Matsui.

Merde. Il s'était fait chopper. Lui qui voulait juste protéger ses amis, oh pour sur il les avaient protégés, mais maintenant, c'était lui qui était dans la merde. Dire qu'il avait enfin réussi à avoir une vie autonome pendant plus d'un mois. Et maintenant, il ce retrouvait de nouveau à la case départ. Au moins, il espérait que Nagisa, Nakamura, et les autres, eux, aient réussis à y échapper. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur un maître pas très fort, et il pourrait facilement s'en réchapper. Ce qu'il appréciait moins, ce serait qu'il allait devoir subir une fois de plus ce moment horrible et humiliant qu'était la vente en elle même.

Il connaissait très bien ceci. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il ferait. Là-bas, les gens sont traités comme des non-humains, rabaissés plus bas que terre, obligés de ce mettre nus devant tout ces regards de personnes inconnus. Pour ensuite être vendu comme un vulgaire animal qu'on achèterait pour ensuite le remettre à des maîtres. Ces salauds ce faisait de l'argent sur leur dos. Et ce fichaient bien de qui achetait l'animal. Que ce soit un vieux pervers qui en profitera, un flemmard qui lui fera tout faire à ça place, ou encore une femme qui lui exigera d'éduquer ses enfants à sa place pour ensuite récolter toute la gloire, non, ils s'en fichaient.

Pour le moment, assis dans la carriole avec d'autres hommes, femmes et enfants, il ne disait rien. Il savait bien que cela ne servait à rien de ce débattre tout de suite. Il s'était épuisé en essayant de faire fuir ses amis. Si il ne récupérait pas là, il n'aurait aucune chances de pouvoir s'échapper durant la vente. Il resterait docile, jusqu'à ce moment là. Ainsi, il gagnerait un minimum la confiance des vendeurs, et il seraient plus relâches. C'était toujours le même schéma. Pour l'instant, cela n'avait pas était très efficace. Après tout, il n'avait que 16 ans. Quand bien même il savait ce battre, contre une dizaine de colosse, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir. Mais bon, il essaierait. Qu'avait-il a perdre, maintenant ?

Parfois, durant les voyages en carrioles, enchaîné, il ce souvenait de comment il était avant. Comment il était avant que l'esclavage ne détruise sa vie. Il aurait aimé être encore ainsi maintenant. Mais avec tout ce qu'il avait connu, il avait beaucoup changé. Seuls ses amis arrivaient à le rendre de nouveau avec son véritable caractère. En même temps, dans un monde où ils étaient traqués sans cesse pour le désir des plus haut gradés du monde, le désespoir gagnait même les plus fort moralement. Il n'y pouvait rien. En seize années, il avait vécu plus de choses qu'un riche de soixante-dix.

Apparemment, les vendeurs n'étaient pas des professionnels, cette fois. Cela ce voyait, puisqu'à part les barreaux de la carriole, ils n'avaient pas de cellules où faire dormir leurs objets de vente. Dormir ici était compliqué, avec tout ceux qui essayait de s'enfuir, et leur cris une fois qu'ils étaient attrapés et fouettés. Mais cette nuit là, il ce força à dormir sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il devait être fidèle à sa stratégie. Avec un peu de chance, cela pourrait marcher.

Le lendemain, il fut réveiller par un coup de bâton, qui lui disait de ce lever. Ces articulations le faisait souffrir, mais ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait s'en plaindre. En dehors de la cage, une file d'esclaves étaient déjà attachés entre eux, et un vendeur vint attachés ses propres chaînes à celui d'un autre homme devant lui. Il connaissait la suite. Suivre. Aller près de la scène. Se ranger en file. Se déshabiller. Monter sur scène. Être vendu. Son plan, ce passerait au moment de ce ranger en file. Du moins, il essaierait. Malgré quelques accros, soit quelques uns essayant de fuir, le trajet fut très bref. Au moment où deux vendeurs détache sa chaîne de celle de l'homme devant lui, il en profita pour mettre un coup de coude à celui à droite, et un coup de genoux à celui de gauche. Il pensait avoir réussit, mais très vite, il ce fit encercler par d'autres gros bras.

Son plan avait échoué. Les chaînes furent changer pour des plus résistantes, de sortes qu'il pouvait à peine marcher, et était incapable de bouger ses poignets. Alors que l'homme devant lui était envoyé à monter sur la scène, les vendeurs commencèrent à le déshabiller. Et une nouvelle humiliation. Il ne les comptaient plus désormais. Il avait les yeux fermés, lorsqu'on l'appela.

« - Et maintenant, le numéro 125*. 16 ans, rebelle, têtu, mais bien battît. Karma. On commence à 500 ! »

Et on le poussa à monter sur scène. Nu comme un vers, sous le regard de tout ces riches infâmes. A ce moment, malgré tout l'honneur qu'il lui restait, celui aux cheveux rouge ne pouvait que baisser les yeux au sol. Les enchères montaient, montaient. Il était habitué. Dans la foule, loin de l'oreille inattentive du roux, un blond aux yeux violet regardait son père.

« - Celui là. »

Peu après, il leva une main et prononça un chiffre qui fit que tous ce tournèrent vers lui. 3..... 2 .... 1.... Attribué. Karma releva la tête rapidement pour jeter un coup d'œil à celui qu'il allait désormais devoir servir. Puis, il la rabaissa aussitôt. Génial. Un fils de riche. Que demander de mieux. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il parviendrait à s'enfuir. Et que ce n'était pas un pervers. Car, oui, il en avait connu, et ce n'était pas la joie pour lui.

Alors que les vendeurs l'apportait à son nouveau maître, il saisit rapidement une vieille couverture traînant sur le sol, et ce couvrit avec. Il fût traîner vers un jeune homme blond. Il avait beau ce débattre, rien n'y faisait. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui, qu'il pourrait s'enfuir. L'esclave lança un regard meurtrier au jeune aux yeux violets, lorsque les chaînes lui furent passées.

Tandis que Karma ce débattait le blond tira un grand coup sec sur la chaîne, ce penchant pour pouvoir lui murmurer quelque chose.

« - Je doute que tu ais vraiment envie de remonter sur cette scène. Alors reste tranquille. De toute cette foule, je suis certainement le seul qui te fera pas vivre un enfer. »

Le rouquin hésita. Ils disaient toujours tous cela, au début. Pourtant... Pour ne pas mentir, il était épuisé, de tout cela, de toute cette lutte. Si au moins il pouvait ne pas ce faire abuser ou battre à coup de fouet, il abandonnerait certainement à s'enfuir. Si c'était le cas, et il avait d'énormes doutes, peut être finirait-il sa vie dans cette foutue baraque de riches. Tant pis pour ses amis. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait vraiment le choix... Alors qu'on le fit monter dans une carriole à nouveau, le blond s'installa en face de lui à sa grande surprise.

« - Si j'avais pu ne pas avoir d'esclaves, je n'en aurais pas pris. Mon père m'y force. Méfie-toi de lui. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on l'avait attrapé, Karma ce décida enfin à parler.

« - Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de riche. »

Le blond soupira, avant d'avoir un sourire en coin qui donna envie à l'esclave de l'étrangler immédiatement.

« - Je comprend mieux ce que voulait dire le vendeur par ''Rebelle et Têtu''. Enfin, c'est toi qui vois. D'ailleurs, je te trouve bien familier avec ton maître. » Il soupira avant de reprendre. « Asano Gakushuu. Tu vas bosser pour moi. Cependant que les choses soient clairs. Je suis le numéro 1. Si je t'ordonne un truc- »

Le blond fut rapidement coupé par l'autre, qui avait le regard au sol.

« - Si je t'ordonnes un truc, tu le fais sans rechigner. Je connais la chanson, c'est bon. Laisse moi au moins finir le trajet dans le calme., Asano-kun. »

Le haut placé soupira, ce résignant et regarda le paysage. Il aurait un sacré boulot à faire avec lui. Son père l'avait d'ailleurs sermenté pour avoir choisit un esclave avec du caractère. Mais pour être franc, déjà qu'il n'en voulait pas à la base, si en plus il s'agissait d'un petit chien qui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil, ce serait d'un total ennui pour lui.

Après tout, il estimait que ce garçon avait eu de la chance que ce soit lui qui fasse l'offre la plus élevée. Puis, ce n'était jamais rien qu'un esclave. Il devait être habitué à bien pire que cela. Et à ce moment, le blond qui avait toujours eu une vie tranquille n'imaginait pas du tout que tout allez changer. Ni qu'il était possible pour un garçon du même âge que lui d'avoir vécu toutes ces horreurs.

*( Le 125 est une petite dédicace à la date d'anniversaire de Karma, le 25/12. )

Fin Chapitre 1

 

PS : Je trouvais que cette musique collait plutôt bien ♥ Au fait, j'aurais une question à poser. Dans l'optique où je voudrais tester de faire mon tout premier.... 

Lemon ou pas Lemon ? Répondez moi, et je verrais ce que je ferais ♥


	2. Chapter 2

Pourtant, le silence ne dura pas longtemps. Des tissus furent lancés aux visages de celui aux cheveux rouges. Ce dernier lança un regard noir au blond.

**" - Habille toi. Je pense que tu as été assez humilié comme ça, non ? "**

Pour toute réponse, Karma grogna. Mais finalement, obéit. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fut une période où il gardait son caractère de base, luttant et têtu face à son ou ses maîtres lorsqu'il se faisait chopper. Seulement depuis maintenant longtemps il avait apprit qu'il valait mieux obéir sagement que de jouer avec leurs nerfs. Parce que eux n'ont pas de pitié, pas de limites. Si vous avez le malheur d'être assez beau pour eux, vous vous faite torturer par leur époux ou épouses, si vous avez le malheur de désobéir, ils n'arrêterons les coups de fouets que lorsque le dos est dénué de peau, ne laissant plus paraître que du sang et de la chair abîmée.

Certains dirons que c'est lâche. Ceux là n'aurons probablement jamais vécu l'enfer que d'être esclave. Lui, ne trouvait pas cela lâche. C'était tout bonnement de la raison et du bon sens. Parfois, il fallait apprendre à mettre de côté sa fierté. Et comme un pressentiment, il avait l'horrible impression que son nouveau maître, et son père, n'allaient pas être un cadeau.

Après s'être vite vêtu, la carriole s'arrêta enfin, et Gakushuu descendit, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Une forêt. Probablement une culture dans laquelle on l'enverrait travailler, se ruinant bien le dos et la santé au passage. Fuir ici serait totalement inconscient, le blond semblait assez sportif, et vu son propre état, aucuns doutes qu'il se ferait rattraper très rapidement, et là, il n'osait imaginer la punition.

 **"- Je vais te montrer où tu vas bosser et où tu vas dormir, suis moi. Et ne tente rien d'inconsidéré."** fit-il, avec un ton supérieur

Remarque, Karma était habitué. Il ne se fit pas prier, et le suivit sans rien dire, préférant observer pour le moment, avant toute chose. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, toujours évaluer les comportements et les alentours. Il avait la chance d'être plutôt intelligent et assez observateur. Premièrement, le haut placé des deux l'emmena sur un grand terrain d'exploitation, lui expliquant que ce serait son lieu de travail, de 07 à 20 heure, avec trois pauses dans la journée, et les repas. Le rouge se fit la réflexion qu'il était plutôt bien tombé, d'ordinaire, une journée de labeur était plus longue, et sans pause, quitte à faire tomber certains des esclaves dans les pommes, les jours de soleil de plomb. Cependant, la parcelle d'exploitation était plutôt grande, et il savait d'expérience que le coton était plutôt dur à ramasser, dans le sens où souvent les esclaves étaient évalués selon le poids rapporté, et que le coton, ce n'est pas ce qui pèse le plus lourd...

Ensuite, il fut emmené dans un petit coin bien plus miteux que la grande maison aux murs blancs qu'il avait vu en arrivant. Plusieurs petites cabanes étaient entassées sur ce terrain boueux dont l'herbe semblait comme ne plus vouloir pousser. Puis, Gakushuu s'arrêta et se tourna pour lancer un regard à Karma.

**"- Et voilà là où les esclaves logent. Tu iras dans la numéro 09. Tu es mon premier esclave, et surement le seul puisque je ne suis pas plus attaché que ça à avoir des esclaves. Tout les autres appartiennent à mon père. Je te déconseille de te lier trop avec eux, car si tu en viens à essayer de les protéger, mon père n'hésitera pas à te faire payer, c'est un sadique. Je peux te protéger, tant que tu restes sage. Ah, et dernière chose. Je t'interdis d'obéir à mon père. Les seuls ordres auxquels tu dois obéir sont les miens, à moins que je ne t'en donne la permission. Tu remarqueras très vite que je suis plutôt possessif. Sur ce, bonne installation."**

Sans plus de cérémonie, il tourna le dos, et s'en alla en direction de la grande maison, appartenant sans l'ombre d'un doute au propriétaire de la parcelle d'exploitation de coton. Bien... Le rouge n'était pas vraiment perdu, pas comme si il était nouveau, c'était devenu une habitude. Seulement, les indications l'avait laissé un peu perplexe. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un possessif en froid avec son géniteur qui se trouve être apparemment un sadique de première qui collectionne et maltraite les esclaves... Que demander de plus, hein ! Il soupira avant de reporter son attention sur les petites maisons. La numéro neuf, il lui avait dit. Ses pieds firent leur chemin jusqu'à l'une des petites baraque qui se trouvait être celle qu'il cherchait, et entra, sans vraiment faire attention.

Soudain, alors qu'il refermait la porte et n'avait pas encore jeté un seul coup d'œil à l'intérieur, une voix familière s'éleva.

**"- Karma.... C'est toi ? "**

Le concerné redressa la tête, et quel ne fut pas son soulagement en reconnaissant deux de ses amis. Ces derniers, étaient disparus depuis un ans et demi maintenant. Beaucoup les pensaient morts, ou bien retenus quelque part. Apparemment, ils avaient raison pour la deuxième option. Ils devaient avoir eu la chance d'être vendus et achetés en même temps par les mêmes personnes. C'était un coup de chance, rares sont les cas comme ceci. Mais petit à petit, le soulagement de ne pas être seul fut remplacer par de la peine. Cela voulait dire qu'ils vivraient le même calvaire. Et cela s'annonçait compliqué, car autant seul il arrivait à se gérer, autant il ne promettait pas de se tenir calme si il voyait un de ses amis se faire torturer devant lui.

Et ça, il le comprit en voyant les hématomes qu'avait l'un, et l'œil au beurre noir de l'autre.

**"- Maehara, Isogai ! Ça fait du bien de vous retrouver !"**

**"- Comment vont les autres, ils sont en sécurité ?"** demanda aussitôt celui aux cheveux noirs, ayant toujours été très altruiste

**"- Je ne suis pas vraiment sur... Mais lorsque je me suis fait attraper, ils avaient déjà filés. Je pense qu'ils vont bien en ce moment. Mais et vous ? C'est le père qui vous a fait ça ?"**

**"- Ah... Ouai, on va dire que la tolérance c'est pas son fort à celui là. On a voulu faire les malins à essayer d'avoir plus de nourriture que les autres le soir, et on a pas été assez discrets !"** expliqua Maehara en haussant les yeux au ciel

Karma constata tout de même avec un petit sourire que les deux étaient restés les mêmes. Tant mieux. Il avait une fois récupéré Nagisa complètement détruit et changé psychologiquement par un maître. Cette fois là, Karma ne l'avait pas protégé, et il s'était fait attraper. Depuis ce jour ci, il s'était toujours fait le serment de protéger ses amis, non plus que cela, sa famille. Quitte à ce que, lui, en paye le prix et en subisse les conséquences. Ce qui explique en partie qu'a un si jeune âge il ait déjà tant d'expérience dans l'esclavage.

**"- Je vois..."**

**"- Karma, de qui as tu été le choix... ?"** le brun qui reprit la parole

**"- Le fils. Asano Gakushuu. Il à l'air spécial aussi lui encore. Pourquoi je m'attire toujours les gens bizarres... ? Quoi que, le père à l'air pire apparemment."**

Les deux autres pouffèrent à la petite plaisanterie. Ils appréciaient tout deux, et pas seulement eux, toute leur famille en fait, les petites vannes moqueuses de Karma. Elles permettaient à tous de se détendre lorsque la situation était plus stressante.

 **"- Oh, tu as de la chance. Gakushuu est quelqu'un d'assez compliqué, mais une fois cerné, ça va. Il lui arrive souvent de prendre la défense des esclaves, après je en sais pas trop si c'est juste par envie d'être contre son père, ou si il est réellement contre l'esclavage. Gakuho, lui, il est bien plus... Impitoyable."** expliqua avec un petit sourire peiné Isogai

 **"- Oui, et puis, attend deux minutes parce que je te connais toi, dans le genre défiant et moqueur, Karma. Ne t'attires pas les foudres de Gakuho. Parce que je t'assures qu'il est terrible, et quand bien même tu appartiens à son fils, je doute que si il veut te tuer il ne le fera pas."** conclut Maehara avec un soupire

Evidemment, les deux ne savaient rien de la différence entre le Karma libre et le Karma esclave. Bien sur qu'il changeait de caractère, évidemment. mais il n'avait jamais été esclave en même temps et au même endroit que ses deux amis, donc au fond, il était gratifiant qu'ils pensent à le prévenir. Finalement, après avoir continués un peu à parler de choses diverses et variées, ils décidèrent à l'unanimité d'aller se coucher. Allongé dans sa couche, le jeune homme réfléchissait, entendant déjà la respiration régulée de ses amis, déjà endormis, ayant probablement eu une longue journée de travaille.

Lui, se posait pas mal de questions. De toute façon, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à dormir. Comme une bonne partie du temps, la première nuit dans un nouveau foyer, ou plutôt centre de détention, comme il l'appelait, était toujours la pire. Des tas de mauvais souvenirs remontaient toujours à la surface.

Et des mauvais souvenirs, il en avait. Il n'avait que seize ans mais avait parfois l'impression d'en avoir vécu au moins quarante. Et il y avait de nombreux soirs où, avant de plonger dans le royaume des songes, il se disait que si sa vie entière allait être ainsi, il préférait autant se donner la mort. Un jour ou l'autre, il sait qu'il le fera. Parce que, si en seize ans, il est déjà presque à bout, qu'est ce que cela sera à la trentaine, quarantaine ?

Ouai, parfois il y songeait. Pour ensuite, finir par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par les mauvais rêves, cauchemars reflétant la pur et violente vérité de son passé lourd d'émotions et d'épreuves diverses. 


	3. Chapitre 3.

Le vent dans ses cheveux. La plaine s'étendant à perte de vue. La suppression des chaînes qu'il a toute sa vie porté. Juste lui, courant dans cette plaine. Libre. Sans pensées néfastes ou déprimantes, sans passé plus lourds que ses épaules ne puisse porter, sans aucuns soucis à l'horizon. Le soleil éclairant son chemin d'une lumière vive et éclatante. L'espoir le gagnant. La liberté l'effleurant. Avant que sur ses mains ne vienne une sensation visqueuse et désagréable, chaude. Un regard et une constatation. Du sang. Partout. Ses mains, ses jambes, la plaine, le ciel, tout était plein de sang. L'air avant enjolivé par les chants des oiseaux était désormais emplis des cris de désespoir de personnes qu'il ne pouvait voir. Soudain, une douleur vive dans son dos qu'il aurait reconnu entre mile.

**"- NON. PAS LE FOUET S'IL VOU-"**

Il coupa sa phrase en se rendant compte que rien de ce qu'il avait vu n'était réel. Il était juste là, assis dans ce lit miteux et grinçant, transpirant à grande gouttes, encore paniqué.

 **"- Karma, tu vas bien ?"** questionna Isogai, avec un regard concerné et inquiet

**"- Ouai, ouai... Un mauvais rêve c'est tout."**

Cela aussi, c'était une habitude. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre d'habitude auxquelles ont s'habitue. C'est le genre auxquelles jamais personne ne peut s'habituer. Avec un soupire, il se leva pour imiter ses deux amis, et se préparer, enfilant une ses vêtements de la veille. Ouai, quand on est un esclave, on s'habitue vite, malheureusement, au manque d'hygiène. Avec le temps, on ne le remarquait même plus. C'est ce qu'en pensait Karma. Et ensuite, les riches se faisaient un malin plaisir à leur faire des remarques acerbes au sujet de leur puanteur.

Une fois prêts, ils se séparèrent. Aujourd'hui, les gars étaient de mission de maçonnerie. Ils devaient construire de nouvelles cabanes pour les prochains esclaves qui arriveraient, les maisonnettes étant toutes surpeuplées. Lui, devait aller avec le plus grand groupe : celui du ramassage du coton. Génial, quel cadeau. Il se dirigea donc dehors pour apercevoir d'autres personnes, majoritairement des noirs, aller dans le direction du lieu de culture.

En effet, la majeur partie des esclaves étaient noirs. Karma n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi les riches s'acharnaient autant sur eux. Peut être par pur haine de la différence. Ce qui est en soit totalement inhumain. Malheureusement c'était comme ça.

Une fois arrivé sur la plateforme de coton, il suivit la rangée devant lui. Après, le boulot n'était pas grandement différent du travail d'ordinaire. Enlever le coton, le mettre dans le sac. C'était monotone, et à la fin de la journée, ils étaient tous certains d'avoir des crampes et les mains qui ne répondent plus très bien, à force. Il avait fallu, pour augmenter la difficulté du labeur, qu'il fasse une chaleur à en crever. Karma avait la chance d'être plutôt résistant, après tout, il était encore jeune et plutôt fort. Cependant, il aurait mit sa main à couper que pas mal de femmes ou d'anciens feraient des malaises arrivés en fin de journée, ou juste après la pause déjeuner, ou le soleil frappe plus fort.

Le problème était toujours le même : le manque d'eau. Durant la journée, bien souvent, ils ne buvaient pas. Comme Gakushuu lui avait dit qu'ils avaient droit à une pause déjeuner le midi, il nourrissait l'espoir que peut être, ils auraient de l'eau au midi. Mais tout le restant de la journée, ils devaient se débrouiller pour tenir, malgré la gorge aussi sèche que de la paille qui parfois, les empêcher de respirer correctement. Et alors, il ne manquait plus que viennent s'ajouter la douleur des coups de fouets donnés sur le dos pour _"encourager le travail"_. Les maîtres aimaient bien faire cela, d'habitude. A croire que cela les aidaient à se sentir supérieur.

Comme si être traités comme des bêtes n'était pas suffisant. 

Soudain, tous commencèrent à chanter. Tous connaissaient ces chansons. Les chansons des esclaves. Au final, Karma les rejoint dans le chant monotone, rempli d'espoir autant de désespoir.  

La matinée passa à une lenteur que le rouge pensait interminable. Infinie. Répéter toujours les mêmes mouvements été lassant, à un point. Il s'arrêtèrent tous lorsqu'un homme bien habillé arriva à cheval, suivit d'un autre, visiblement plus jeune. En se redressant, l'adolescent aux cheveux rougeâtres n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les cheveux blonds de Gakushuu, et en déduit ainsi que l'homme devant lui devait être son père. Mais il était difficile de le juger d'aussi loin, accroupis dans les rangées de coton, avec le soleil tapant sur la tête au point d'avoir des vertiges.

 **"- C'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner ! Vous avez une heure. A quatorze heure, tout le monde est à sa place et reprend son travail !"** annonça le surveillant, en gueulant de sa voix agressive, avant de rejoindre les Asano

Karma se mit difficilement sur ses jambes, et aida la jeune femme à ses côtés, qui ne devait guère avoir plus de quatorze ans, à se redresser sans tomber dans les pommes. Avec la pensée que, à son âge, elle pourrait être sa petite sœur, il décida de l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la zone d'ombre la plus proche, où tous mangeaient leurs petites portions d'une nourriture à laquelle il ne parvenait même pas à donner de nom. Une fois servit, il retourna voir la petite fille, avec un sourire qui se voulait un peu rassurant.

**"- Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ?"**

**"- Anaïs. J'ai treize ans. Tu dois être le nouveau, à Gakushuu-sama. J'ai entendu parler de toi."**

**"- Ah ? Je ne pensais pas être si populaire."**

Elle rit, et cela suffit à faire sourire également l'adolescent.

**"- C'est surtout que tu es le tout premier esclave de Gakushuu-sama. Les nouvelles vont vites, dans nos habitations."**

Il se sentait un peu désolé pour elle, qu'elle ait du subir probablement la séparation avec sa famille, mais aussi le fait de devoir être esclave, avoir et découvrir un tel destin funèbre et déprimant, si jeune... Il luttait pour ne pas montrer de la pitié, parce qu'il savait très bien que cela déplaisait aux gens, lorsqu'on éprouve de la pitié pour eux. Pourtant, avec un rapide regard au sac de coton de la jeune fille, il pouvait facilement dire qu'il n'était pas beaucoup remplis. La pauvre risquait de se faire punir par la suite.

Le repas détendit un peu le mal de crâne du rouquin, discutant avec la petite brune, faisant tout son possible pour la faire sourire autant que possible. Occupé à prendre soin de sa nouvelle protégée, il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à son maître.

**"- Père. Je vous défend de le faire."**

**"- Ah ? Et que ferais-tu pour m'en empêcher ? Elle ne t'appartiens pas. Si tu n'es pas capable de gérer UN esclave, ne crois pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de ta vie."**

Gakushuu soupira. D'un autre côté... Au moins, cela apprendrait à Karma de ne pas trop affectionner les autres. Dans les conditions d'un esclave, il vaut probablement mieux être égoïste et solitaire, pour rester en vie sans problèmes.

**"- D'accord. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous souhaitez. Mais quand je vous direz d'arrêter, vous arrêterez. Il reste ma propriété."**

Le sourire sur le visage de Gakuho aurait pu donner des frissons à un mort. Mais bon, il était habitué. Il espérait juste que son père se tienne à ses paroles. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de remettre les pieds dans cet espèce de vente pour racheter un esclave. Et bien que l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges semblait avoir du caractère, le blond ne lui souhaitait pas la mort. Il restait, avant d'être un esclave, un jeune de son âge.

De son côté, l'esclave retrouvait sa place dans la rangée, tandis que le surveillant annonçait quatorze heure. Evidemment, certaines places étaient manquantes, et on entendit bientôt les cris et les coups des personnes qui avaient tentées dans un acte désespéré de s'enfuir. On ne reverrait probablement pas celles-ci avant le lendemain, avec des marques de coups plein le corps. A sa droite, la petite fille se remettait à l'oeuvre, avec un sourire et il ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Plus le temps passait, plus la chaleur montait. Après la pause du midi, c'était le pire moment.

Lorsque le surveillant s'éloignait, Karma en profitait pour rajouter quatre, cinq boules de coton dans le sac de la petite fille, sans qu'elle non plus ne le remarque. Si il ne l'aidait pas, elle passerait par la case de correction ce soir, et il ne lui souhaitait pas cela, elle était trop jeune. Bien que, il se doutait qu'elle ait déjà subit cela, il ne voulait pas s'y résoudre. On lui avait pourtant souvent dit de ne pas s'attacher, c'était l'un de ses plus grands défauts. Il ne contrôle pas ce genre de choses.

La fatigue le gagnait alors que les heures passaient. Il n'en pouvait plus. Rester ainsi sous le soleil à ne pas bouger autrement qu'en arrachant du coton pour le mettre dans des sac, il avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie à faire cela, alors qu'en réalité, il n'y avait passé qu'une journée. Une misérable journée. Quelle tristesse. Comme pour annoncer sa libération, le surveillant annonça la fin de la journée. Désormais, tous devaient rentrer et se réunir par petits groupes de dix pour fonctionner à la pesée. Les sacs les moins remplis selon les petits groupes formés seraient sévèrement punis. Pour "motiver" plus leur travail, normal.

Une fois là-bas, il pu enfin détailler le père en détail. C'était un homme mur, au moins la trentaine, aux traits froids et effrayants. A le voir, Karma se demandait réellement comment son maître pouvait être son fils. Certes Gakushuu avait les mêmes cernes, mais, il faisait toujours plus humain. Cet homme là, semblait inhumain, une coquille vide de tout sentiments positifs. Comme un homme face à des bêtes qu'il juge inutiles ou destinées à la mort. Au moins maintenant, il en était certain. Karma détestait Asano Gakuho.

Lorsque l'un des hommes de mains de la famille Asano lui fit signe d'avancer, il sentit la main d'Anaïs saisir la sienne, tandis qu'elle le suivait, un peu paniquée. Elle devait redouter ce moment, si elle avait l'habitude que son sac soit peu pleins. Mais Karma l'avait aidée, elle ne serait probablement pas sélectionnée parmi les plus mauvaises récoltes. C'est tout de même avec une certaine appréhension qu'il entra dans la petite bâtisse et se mit en ligne, comme les autres.

Tous posèrent à tour de rôle leur sac de coton sur la balance, retenant leur respiration, avec stress et espoir mélangés.

 **"- Bien. Anaïs. Allez à l'arrière. Vous avez intérêt à apprendre à cultiver plus et mieux que cela."** annonça le père, avec un ton glacial, et pourtant, un éternel sourire qui semblait figer sur son visage, vestige d'un ancien sourire honnête devenu cruel

 **"- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible.... !"** s'emporta le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils

**"- Sortez maintenant."**

Sans plus de cérémonie, Karma sortit en trombe du bâtiment pour se rendre à l'arrière, là où pleurait la petite Anaïs, paniquée à l'idée de recevoir un autre châtiment. Il la prit dans ses bras, plus énervé que jamais. 

 **"- J'ai peur ! Karma-san, J'ai peur !"**  

C'est ce moment que choisit le père pour arriver.

**"- Que faites vous là, vous n'êtes pas censé vous trouver ici."**

Vu le ton employé, ce n'était clairement pas une question, mais plutôt un reproche. Et Karma était bien décidé à y répondre avec tout son répondant habituel, qu'il avait essayé d'enterrer en arrivant.

**"- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir."**

**"- Dégagez d'ici immédiatement avant que je ne décide de vous punir également. Si vous n'êtes pas partit dans les cinq prochaines secondes, sa punition sera doublée."**

Tandis que celui aux yeux dorés pesait le pour et le contre, il croisa le regard de la petite fille, qui semblait le supplier de ne pas lui faire avoir une punition deux fois pire. De ce fait, il n'eu pas d'autre choix que de tourner les talons, les poings si serrés que ses veines ressortaient sur son poignet. Cet homme.... Non, cet enfoiré, ce monstre... _Il lui paierait._  


	4. Chapter 4

Ce son lui était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas. L'entendre était une torture. Accumulé aux cris de la fillette, il ne pouvait que baisser misérablement la tête. Une torture publique. Au fond, Karma ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir le regard de son maître sur lui. Si Anaïs était ainsi punie, publiquement, c'était pour lui. Pour lui apprendre, à lui. Il en était convaincue. Et cela marchait. Ô comme il s'en voulait. Cette fille n'avait pas 15 ans. Et elle se retrouver là, les poignets attachés à un arbre, le haut du corps nue, et la peau abusée par le contact du cuir. Il déglutit difficilement, les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Ni les sons désespérés de sa voix brisée, ni le bruit du fouet tranchant l'air pour finalement s'abattre sur la pauvre personne.

Si les Asano tentait de le faire culpabiliser, c'était une mission entièrement réussie. Et dire que plus tôt, il pensait à leur faire payer.... Foutaises. Le rouquin devait apprendre à rester à sa place. Après tout, qu'était-il ? Rien. Un déchet. Rien d'autre qu'un putain d'esclave. Un esclave, un jouet, un animal. Rien. Eux, avaient tout les droits, c'était les maîtres, ils étaient des dieux tout puissants. Si ils voulaient être sadiques, ils étaient sadiques. Si ils voulaient commettre un viol, ils commettaient un viol. Qui de mieux placé que les humains eux-même pour perdre toute humanité ?

Après une bonne demie heure, qui semblait être une éternité, le calvaire s'arrêta. Avec un air hautain satisfait, Asano Gakuho tourna les talons, rangeant son fouet, pour rentrer dans son logement, l'esprit probablement serein. Un monstre, voilà ce qu'il était. On l'avait pourtant avertit. On lui avait dit maintes et maintes fois de se méfier de cet homme, de ne pas s'attacher aux autres. Mais con comme il était, Karma n'avait une fois de plus pas écouter. Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans un état spirituel mêlant rage et désespoir.

Aussitôt, se fichant bien du regard du blond supérieur, qui se trouvait toujours là, l'adolescent aux pupilles dorées se précipita pour libérer les mains de la plus jeune fille de tout les esclaves réunies, prenant soin d'épargner le moindre contact douloureux à son dos sanglant. La peau en était arrachée, et le sang semblait infecté par le cuir. La douleur crispait le visage d'ordinaire angélique de la jeune. Il l'aida tant bien que mal à se lever, et deux femmes prirent Anaïs pour l'emmener et al soigner. Karma voulu les suivre, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion, car une main se posa sur son épaule, avant que ses cheveux soit tirés, le forçant à suivre la personne qu'il avait déjà identifiée.

La douleur sur sa tête l'empêchait de bien se rendre compte, mais il lui semblait qu'ils s'étaient pas mal éloignés de l'espace visible par tous. L'autre voulait probablement éviter que son père le voit. Lorsque la prise lâcha, celui aux cheveux rouges eut à peine le temps de se redresser. Une douleur vive se manifesta, et il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, comme sa bouche commençait à se remplir de sang. Sonné par le coup, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, toussant le sang qui lui bloquait la respiration.

 **"- C'était gratuit, ça aussi ... ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela.... !"** grogna-t-il, avec une lueur de rage dans les yeux

Au point où il en était, son impulsivité et sa colère prenait le pas sur sa raison. Si il venait à défier l'autorité d'un maître, il serait probablement très sévèrement châtié, puis pendu. Mais honnêtement, il s'en fichait pas mal. Mort ou vivant, l'enfer ne pouvait définitivement pas être pire que la réalité actuelle. Lorsque tous les hommes sont devenus des démons, qui ne garantis pas que les démons soient devenus des hommes, derrière les portes de la vie ?

**"- Ferme là. Ne te plains pas. Si je n'avais pas résonné mon père, c'est sur toi qu'il se serait vengé. Je te l'ai dis, tu ne dois pas sympathiser avec les autres. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne peux rien pour ces pauvres gens. Et cela.... Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas remarqué, rajouter du coton dans le sac de la petite, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas assez ?"**

Gakushuu l'observa quelques minutes. Au fond, il savait qu'à sa place, il aurait surement fait pareille. Mais... Ce mec devait apprendre que cela faisait partit du quotidien ici. De nombreuses fois il avait tenté de protéger ses âmes guidées vers la mort dans un désespoir sans fin, dans un chemin jonché de souffrances et de tortures. Seulement lui, avait très vite ouvert les yeux. C'était cruel mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Son père était comme ça. Avec tout le monde. Avec eux, avec sa famille, avec son propre fils, même.

**"- C'était noble. Mais je t'interdis de recommencer. Si tu agis de la sorte, tu ne survivras pas une semaine ici. Retiens ça, Karma."**

**"- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes ordres. Tu n'as qu'à ordonner ma pendaison maintenant. Ou pourquoi pas un châtiment d'une centaine de coup de fouet, hein ? Cela ferait certainement plaisir à ton enfoiré de père... Allez, vas-y, après tout je suis là pour te servir de défouloir, n'est-ce pas ?"**

Le blond fut déstabilisé face aux propos et à la lueur dans les yeux du rouge qui semblait avoir changée du tout au tout. Son ton, ses yeux, son visage entier, son corps même... Ce n'était plus de la colère. Juste de la tristesse. Une tristesse qui engendrait évidemment la culpabilité, le désespoir, et l'envie d'abandonner toute fidélité envers le contrat de vie qu'un être fait à la naissance. Gakushuu était un riche, fils d'un sadique, peut être un peu péteux, aussi, il l'avouait parfois. Prétentieux. Vantard. Mais...

Il ne pouvait pas frapper quelqu'un à terre, physiquement et moralement. Ce serait bafouer son propre honneur. Son père et lui n'avaient pas les mêmes valeurs, et n'auront jamais la même vision des choses.

**"- Je ne ferais pas de telles choses."**

**"- Pourquoi ? Puisque je le demande moi même... Que faut-il que je fasse ? Que je te menace, t'insulte, que je te frappe peut être ?"**

**"- Non. Même ainsi, je ne le ferais pas."**

**"- Ah ! Evidemment ! C'est tellement plus jouissif d'observer quelqu'un vivre dans la misère et se noyer, pourquoi l'aider en mettant fin au calvaire, ce serait idiot ! C'est tellement amusant !"**

**"- Ce n'est pas ça. Je pense juste que, même pour un esclave, il y a toujours une raison de rester en vie. Et parce que jamais je n'enlèverais la vie à une personne qui ne le mérite pas, ou qui ne cherche que cela justement."**

**"- Tu sais... Tu peux prendre cela comme un affront et me punir si cela te chante, tes coups de poings font plutôt putain de mal. Mais... Ton éducation laisse vraiment à désirer. Tout n'est pas tout rose, tout mignon. Parfois, l'espoir cesse simplement d'exister. Ne te crois pas assez intelligent et puissant pour oser contredire cette vérité. Tu n'as probablement jamais rien vécu de dramatique dans ta vie. Ton chien est mort, ta mère, au pire des cas envisageable ? Mais c'est tout."**

Il marqua une pause, et étrangement, il ne se fit pas interrompre. La curiosité poussait Gakushuu à vouloir entendre la suite du monologue de l'esclave.

**"- Un jour tu te rendras compte que ce monde est vraiment merdique. Tu te rendras compte de l'existence de pleins de choses... La violence, le meurtre, l'adultère, le viol, la pédophilie, l'exploitation, la torture, l'insulte, la persécution, la douleur, la perversité, la peur... Et là. Ce jour là. Que tu sois riche, puissant et intelligent ne t'aidera pas. Parce que face à ces choses là, pauvres et riches, esclaves et libres, tout le monde danse sur un pied d'égalité."**

Il inspira profondément. Sa voix était de plus en plus faible. Gakushuu ne pouvait dire avec sûreté si c'était la fatigue, la tristesse et la colère qui affaiblissait la voix du jeune homme, ou si le coup qu'il s'était prit commençait à le lancer.

**"- Ce jour là, tu comprendras que l'espoir n'existe pas pour tout le monde, qu'il n'existe pas partout."**

Un long silence suivit le monologue. Un silence gênant, oppressant. Après un bon moment sans avoir parlé, le blond s'éclaircit la voix, pour reprendre la parole.

**"- Dépêche toi d'aller la voir. Elle doit souffrir actuellement."**

Les yeux dorés s'élargirent, tandis que le visage se redressait pour observer celui aux pupilles violettes.

**"- Quoi... ? Je viens de commettre un acte d'irrespect énorme et... je m'en tire normalement ?"**

**"- N'interprète pas cela comme un signe de faiblesse de mon autorité. Je te dis juste d'aller voir cette pauvre gamine."**

Avec cela, le supérieur tourna les talons, et regagnât le résidence, la tête haute. Gakushuu avait toujours été très doué pour ne pas laisser paraître ce à quoi il pensait, ou quand il se sentait préoccupé. Les paroles du roux l'avait vraiment chamboulé, pour être franc. Mais pas question que qui que ce soit ne le découvre. Que ce soit Karma lui même, ou son père. Hors de question. L'esclave, de son côté, se relevait un peu crédule. Décidément, cette fois ci était vraiment différente des autres. Ce n'était pourtant vraiment pas sa première fois à subir toutes sortes de choses, en tant qu'esclave.

Finalement, il prit la décision de laisser ça dans un coin de sa tête, et se précipita vers le petit logement miteux qui servait d'infirmerie. De l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre des hurlements qui faisaient peine à entendre. En entrant, il comprit bien vite que les femmes étaient en train de laver les plaies à l'eau, processus qu'il savait vraiment douloureux. Hésitant, il s'approcha de sa jeune amie, et lui saisit la main.

**"- K-Karma-kun.... J'ai tellement mal..."**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, brisée par les hurlements et la douleur. Il avait fait bien des choses mauvaises dans sa vie. Mais jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi pitoyable. Jamais il n'avait causé de telles blessures à une si jeune fille.

**"- Je suis vraiment désolé... Tellement désolé. Tout est ma faute."**

**"- Non... AÎE !! .... Non... Ne t'excuse pas. Ça va aller... J'ai l'habitude, au fond..."**

Après cela, Karma ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner ici. Maehara et Isogai qui étaient venus aussitôt qu'on leur ait raconté ce qui était arrivé, comprirent totalement le ressentit de leur amis, et ce dernier leur annonça qu'il resterait au chevet d'Anaïs cette nuit là.

Et oui. Bienvenue dans le quotidien d'un esclave. La violence ici, n'a pas de limite d'âge. La cruauté n'a aucune limite envers eux. 


End file.
